


Sahōdarulu

by thelonewolfwrites



Series: Pārijāta [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies), మిర్చి | Mirchi (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Jai's (Baahu) confused about his feelings for Devi (Devasena). Ram (Bhalla) ends up seeking his little brother's help to propose to his fiancée. (I suck at summaries, sorry)
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Bhallaladeva, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena, Bhalla/Baahu, Deva/Baahu, Jai/Devi, Ram/Jai
Series: Pārijāta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sahōdarulu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [Shrotibha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrotibha/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).



> Trying to extend this AU a little longer, let's see where this goes. 
> 
> Cheers.

Jai paced around the room like a caged lion waiting to prance on his prey. His mind was playing tricks on him again. He had to figure out a way to stop this feeling from surfacing again. A primal call resonated within him to reach out to her again and again. Ever since that touch he wasn't feeling like himself. His heart was gashed in two and his mind was even more fucked. 

As much as he wanted to stay away from her, an omnipresent magnetism drew him to her and it was unexplainable. But his mind knew better, it clawed the walls to stay the fuck away from her. 

She was  **bad** news. 

**_You died because of her. Do you not remember? Her love is poison. It consumed you, sucking out your soul._ **

_ What the fuck was going on, really?  _

He was shattering from within and he had to get out of this wearisome place. 

Devi unleashed an insatiable monster in him when he so much as glances at her. The air in the room is sucked out when she walks in. And he was convinced that the little devil had a magical lasso that wrenched him from the seven skies if she wished. 

He recalled their little shopping escapade, the previous day. He did not rest easy thinking about her in that ridiculously skimpy black dress. If he hadn’t stopped her from trying on even more clothes to sabotage his sanity, she would have easily accomplished that feat. He entertained the idea of her seeking his attention by doing this.

No. 

She's naive and a natural enchantress. Her eyes fabricated a different tale, though.

The real question was if he wanted to stick around to solve this overly complex puzzle? 

With Devi, it was like oil and fire, he just lit up the minute he cast his eyes upon her. Despite being his  _ mardalu _ , he met her about two months ago since she grew up in his dad’s village and was raised there. Yet, a magnetic pull drew him to her and he was desperately fighting it. 

_ It feels like I have known her for a whole lifetime. I have breathed the same air as her, I have felt her touch on every inch of my body.  _

_ She sets me on fire.  _

**_And one time she literally did that with a burning wooden log. An angry little minx, that one._ **

Memories that weren't even his own came rushing to him like sporadic episodes of a TV show he had never watched. He didn’t know why but he felt like he did not deserve her. He felt unworthy of her gaze, her love?

Fighting the urge to grab her by the waist and plant a kiss on those succulent and beckoning lips. 

_ I do not deserve a  _ **_Princess_ ** _. She is too good for me. I am her doom and she is mine. _

**Where was this coming from?**

His head split into a million pieces, fixed itself and shattered again. Where were these thoughts coming from? 

He touched her ONCE. 

JUST ONCE. 

It was an accident and of that much he was sure of. Since then, the visions and erratic thoughts were insuppressible. They were the memories of another man and not his. Not in this lifetime, at least.

He wanted answers and he was determined to find out more of his problem.

He arrived at a decision to put Devi at the back of his head. He was to return to Vizag in ten days after Ram's wedding. It'll be over soon, this wretched feeling would finally leave his body like an unwanted spirit from a trapped vessel. 

_ Was that what if feels like? Or am I trying to make it a nasty sensation just to fight my basic instinct...  _

"Jai, are you free right now? "

Ram stood at the door, blocking the entrance as a boulder would to a cave. He was a giant of a man to say the least, just an inch taller than Jai. 

"What do you need, bro? " A half-dazed look clouded his face as he glanced at Ram.

"Uhm, I was thinking of buying a super expensive ring for Mitra, you know, the shiny and sparkly kind with a big fat diamond.”

“Dude, no fucking way. I just got back from a rigorous shopping trip with Devi. I am not moving an inch, my body is beyond repair, now. Later, perhaps or maybe tomorrow!”

“Oh okay. I want to formally propose to her on the terrace tonight, something about the moon light being the perfect set up. The sooner I’m done with it, the better.” Ram let out a sigh of frustration. 

He didn't want to deal with the pretentious romantic gestures. He believed in expressing his love in other ways that only Mitra will appreciate. 

“I thought it was a romantic thing, dude. And you are already sulking? There is a lot of hard work that goes into this arrangement. You have to make her feel like a Princess, you know.” 

His air hands moved in maddening waves. Ram hadn’t figured out the ‘how’ and ‘when’ of the proposal yet. 

**_Bakra dorikindi_ ** _. _

The giant tree slowly moved towards a bean-bag and slumped on it, stretched his long legs and was all ears. 

“You are a cheap bastard, you know that. A proposal on a terrace! Really? This is back-breaking work, brother! The one good thing that's happened to you. Why not get a table at the most expensive restaurant, dress like a dapper gentleman and woo her off her crocs? Come on, bro, you are better than this. You are so off your game here.” He scoffed at the playboy who made a dozen women swoon back in his day, or back when he was the single and coveted stud. 

He was different now, pining for the eyes of one woman alone. He kept yapping about some _purna janmam_ _bandham_ crap. Behaved like a serpent entranced by a snake charmer as well. 

" _ Re gādidha,  _ help me  _ ra.  _ This has to be the perfect set up, the wedding is days away from happening and I want to make her feel special. 

Mitra is different, she is not by your usual gal who faints at the sight of diamonds but I want to give it to her anyway. The set up has to be unique, though. "

"What about an enchanted garden for my dearest  _ vadina _ ? Like with the lanterns and stuff?"

For some reason he thought of that Disney  _ Rapunzel _ movie,  _ Tangled _ . He enjoyed it far too much with his younger cousin but he wouldn't tell a soul. Now, that was a movie he would watch with his daughter in the future. 

"Sounds okay but what other options do we have? " Ram was losing his shit at this point. He was so impatient and he couldn't wait to be done with the wedding ceremonies. 

Jai snapped his fingers in excitement, "Or you could rent a private beach area, decorate the space with lanterns,  **again** ! Trust me,  _ Ma  _ says girls have a thing for lanterns! You could also get her a flower crown. " His eyes lit up with mirth at the thought of Ram sporting one as well. 

Jai's mother was a wedding planner and she was handling Ram's wedding too. A perfectionist who threw tantrums about the right kind of flowers for the required occasion. Orchids were her jam. 

Ram frowned but this was the best idea he had so far and they had to make it work.

_ Lanterns, then.  _

"Okay, there's a slight chance that my fiancée might hurl the flower crown at my head but it's worth a try, right? " He grinned happily as his dearest brother sported an identical expression. "The things I do for love. Hmph. "

"Let's get cracking then! " Jai rubbed his hands together. He was glad he had watched  _ Tangled _ . 

\---


End file.
